


[fanart] Clumsy, Instead

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Fanart for the Clumsy, Instead series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[fanart] Clumsy, Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clumsy, Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694379) by [artist_artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists). 



[Clumsy, Instead](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/post/35518022656/clumsy-instead) by [artist-artists](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/)

 

(graphic posted on tumblr [here](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/post/35594409882/clumsy-instead-by-artist-artists) )


End file.
